fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WTFB
WTFB is an ABC affiliate that serves the Port St. Joe, Florida market. It broadcasts on Channel 13. Syndicated programming on WTFB includes: Wheel of Fortune, Jeopardy!, Dr. Phil, and Judge Judy among others. Following the merger of Oakhurst Broadcasting, Higgins Broadcasting, and Island Television into Adelphia Communications and Adelphia absorbing the remaining stations, Adelphia decided to shift focus on the stations that are in the top 50 DMA market. The remaining stations spun off to their own ownership group named Young Broadcasting, taking it's name from the former company before they merged in Media General. Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from December 2000 Logos WTFB 1975.png|WTFB logo from 1975 as a CBS affiliate; promoting CBS's Catch the Brightest Stars on CBS campaign WTFB ID 1976.png|WTFB logo from 1976 as a CBS affiliate; promoting CBS's We're The Hot Ones campaign WTFB 1981 ID.png|WTFB logo from 1981 as a CBS affiliate; promoting CBS's Reach for the Stars campaign WTFB 1982.png|WTFB logo from 1982 as a CBS affiliate; promoting CBS's Great Moments campaign WTFB 1983.png|WTFB logo from 1983 as a CBS affiliate; promoting CBS's We've Got the Touch, You and CBS campaign WTFB 1984.png|WTFB logo from 1984 as a CBS affiliate; promoting CBS's You and CBS, We've Got the Touch campaign WTFB 1985.png|WTFB logo from 1985 as a CBS affiliate; promoting CBS's We've Got the Touch on CBS campaign WTFB 1986.png|WTFB logo from 1986 as a CBS affiliate; promoting CBS's Share the Spirit campaign WTFB 1995.png|WTFB logo from 1995 promoting NBC's The Year to Be campaign wtfb.png|WTFB logo from 1999-2010 wtfbbumper.png|WTFB station ident from June 2004 WTFB current logo.png|WTFB logo from 2010-2014 News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Ron Watkins - News Director *Cindy Worley - anchor; weekday mornings "ABC 13 News Good Morning Port St. Joe" *Laurie Barlett - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 *Micah Rodgers - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 *Melissa Sams - anchor; weekend evenings StormTrack 13 Meteorologists *Alan Hazelton - meteorlogist; weekday mornings "ABC 13 News Good Morning Port St. Joe" *Jon Webster - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 *Eltaf Cantrell - meteorologist; weekend evenings ABC 13 Sports Team *Alejandro Palmero - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 *Grant Jones - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters *Julie Hemberger - general assignment reporter *Sonia Hall - general assignment reporter *Shanice Winn - general assignment reporter *Michael Dryden - general assignment reporter *Kevin Turley - general assignment reporter *Hannah Crawford - general assignment reporter *Danielle Sims - general assignment reporter *Pamela Rush - general assignment reporter Station ID History *This is WTFB channel 13. Your NEW CBS affiliate in Port St. Joe. (1955-1961) *WTFB Channel 13 Port St. Joe (1961-1965) *You're Watching Your Color Station. WTFB TV13 Port St. Joe. (1965-1972) *You're on TV 13 WTFB Port St. Joe. Your Fantastic TV Station. (1972-1977) *This is Channel 13 WTFB Port St. Joe. Number 1 in Port St. Joe. (1977-1983) *You're Watching Your Number 1 News Station. WTFB Port St. Joe. (1983-1987) *This is WTFB Channel 13 Port St. Joe. The Best Station Around. (1987-1991) *You're Watching WTFB Channel 13 Port St. Joe. Coverage You Can Count On! (1991-1995) *Your NEW Home for NBC. WTFB Channel 13 Port St. Joe. (1995-1996) *This is NBC 13. Chime in. (1996-2002) *You're Watching NBC 13 Port St. Joe. On-Air. Online. (2002-2005) *Tune In For Great TV here on NBC 13. (2005-2011) *The News Source. NBC 13 WTFB. (2011-2014) *You're Watching ABC 13 WTFB. The Home for Great TV. (2014-present) Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 13 Category:Port St. Joe, FL Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:Florida Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Young Broadcasting